Walküre und Schwert
by AliceIggyKirkland
Summary: Las representaciones humanas de las naciones son de naturaleza solitaria, pero los dioses les concede la existencia a aquellos objetos que representan algo importante en el aspecto más humano de las representaciones. Germania quiere compartir la dicha de estar protegido y acompañado a una de las nuevas naciones.


La vida nómada de mi gente nos ha llevado, por siglos, desde el frío del mar del Norte hasta colindar los territorios del bastardo del Römischen Reiches.

A pesar de que en varias ocasiones ha podido herirme, no he caído ante él. Soy libre y no permito que nadie me domine.

Sin embargo, siento que llegará el día en que nos alcance el Ragnarök. Y lo creo más vívido, observando a mis hijos.

También creo en ello porque un día, durante una de mis tantas batallas, hallé a una mujer asesinando a un soldado enemigo. Supe que era (mujer) porque tenía rasgada la túnica que llevaba puesta y uno de sus senos se encontraba expuesto. No me sorprendió tanto aquello, lo hizo la forma en que manejaba el escudo y la espada que cargaba.

Noté dos cadáveres cercanos a ella y a uno le hacía falta el escudo y el otro tenía el pecho ensangrentado, y con la mano cerrada como si hubiese tenido una espada al morir.

_"Quiere sobrevivir, a toda costa."_

Al final del día, ella y yo quedamos en pie, junto a mis hombres, saboreando la victoria. Algo me decía que debía llevarla conmigo, sin que los demás lo noten.

Aproveché el momento en que recogían a los caídos y llevé a la joven al campamento.

\- Brynhildr.

Hasta ese momento, no sabía su nombre. Permanecía quieta, aún con su seno a la vista y mirando fijamente un punto cualquiera.

Pese a todo, le concedí una túnica y un peto. Presentí que ella era una "valquiria" y que no admitiría que la mandase a su hogar. Sus habilidades me habían impresionado más que las de mis mejores hombres. No tenía comparación. O quizás, sí... Ella es como yo.

Cuando la tranquilidad regresó:

\- Brynhildr fue creada para usted, mi señor. Soy creación de Freia, como regalo para usted, mi señor. Yo soy tan sagrada como una madre y debo ser protegida cual princesa, mi señor. No soy esposa, soy hermana, regalo de los dioses y bendita por las valquirias para servirlo y augurar la hegemonía de su pueblo, mi señor. ¿Recuerda usted su primer escudo?

\- Ese escudo fue destrozado por un oso y con una de las astillas logré matarlo.

\- Y usted se lastimó la mano derecha, a la altura del dedo anular, cuando aflojó aquella astilla para salvarse.

Yo tenía incontables cicatrices en ambas manos. Me asusté al oírla describir la precisión de aquella cicatriz que, con el tiempo, esta cerca de desvanecerse.

Entendí que todo su inverosímil relato era cierto. Los dioses me concedieron una hermana de armas. Tengo a mi servicio a mi propia valquiria.

Desde ese día y durante mucho tiempo, Brynhildr ha permanecido a mi lado.

Cuando mis hijos aparecieron, ella me informó que era posible que sus "hermanas" aparecerían, eventualmente. Por lo visto, su existencia está atada a aquello que nos sirva a quienes somos naciones como protección.

Pero en una batalla, mi hermana fue raptada. Esa batalla la perdimos pero nos recuperamos. Tiempo después, regresó...

\- ¿Qué es eso, Brynhildr?

Su cuerpo ha cambiado. Su vientre está ligeramente hinchado y no soy tan ignorante como para no saber lo que significa.

\- Mi señor... Perdóneme, mi señor... Römischen Reiches me ha mancillado. He sido esclavizada y pervertida contra mi voluntad. Y ahora cargo la descendencia de mi deshonra. Logré escapar cuando las señales de mi preñez empezaron. Le aseguro que nadie sabe de esto. Pero, le ruego: no me desampare. ¡Extermine a su sierva si es preciso! Pero no me destierre.

Me di cuenta de lo importante que ella se había vuelto. Sentí mucho su ausencia. Y aunque su virginidad fue mancillada, el tesoro de un Imperio está resguardado en sus entrañas, por tanto:

\- No te mataré, mi dulce Brynhildr. Eres la flor más bella de mis campos. Y tu hijo será el tesoro más preciado. Lo criaré. Será mi hijo. Un hijo de Odín.

Cuando el niño nació, inventamos la historia de ser hijo de un héroe caído en batalla. Con ello, la supervivencia del bebé fue asegurada.

Sin embargo, mi cuerpo resentía mucha debilidad. Y en uno de los tantos enfrentamientos contra Römischen Reiches, él se vería igual o aun más débil, todavía. Entonces comprendí que ambos teníamos que desaparecer.

Pero antes...

\- Recorreré todas las tierras que logre ver. Incluso, las de Röm. No me iré de este mundo si conocer, al menos, a otra "valquiria" como tu, mi Brynhildr.

\- Mi señor... Tengo la orden de que si usted perece, yo debo irme con usted.

\- Si así fue decidido: ven conmigo y conozcamos el mundo.

\- ¿Y el niño?

\- Él y sus hermanos serán mi reemplazo.

Hablamos con mis hijos (el putativo y los verdaderos) y saben que es hora de que partamos. No protestaron. Se cuidarían y cuando se desarrollen lo suficiente, seguirán sus caminos. Estoy seguro que pronto hallarán a sus propias "flores" para proteger, como yo encontré a la mía.

No sé si durante el tiempo en que viajamos, el pequeño de mi valquiria llegó a conocer a su verdadero padre. Hasta dudo que aquel bruto se haya percatado de que nuestros caminos terminarán en cualquier momento... Tantos siglos, en la soledad de los caminos nómadas, no pasan muy rápido ni en vano.

Hemos cruzado el mar del Norte, a una de las islas rebeldes del Römischen Reiches. Aunque creo que ya no existe él... Quien sabe... Un día, alejado del campamento, escuché el llanto de un bebé.

\- Es un niño. Una nación.

Tenía una manta verde oscura, una mata ligera de cabellos rubios cenizos y se notaban unas prominentes cejas.

Presentí que tenía hambre y frío, pero solo cargaba agua, así que el pequeño tendría que conformarse... Lo cargué, pese a las ligeras pisadas que oía alrededor.

\- Así que tienes hermanos, pequeño... Los muy cobardes te han dejado como presa. Creo que presienten que serás más fuerte que ellos.

Recorrí parte del bosque, con el bebé en brazos, hasta llegar a unas extrañas estructuras. La noche nos había alcanzado y vi una especie de altar, en el centro. Coloqué al bebé allí, mientras desenvainaba mi espada. Observé a mi objeto más preciado y a la criatura que lloraba por la falta de calor.

\- Quiero concederte mi posesión más preciada. Puedo ver en ti, pequeño, a una nación poderosa. Mi tiempo en la tierra se agota, pero haré algo desinteresado por ti. Podría matarte, pero eso no impedirá que los dioses me reclamen. Por tanto, y por todo lo sagrado de la madre Tierra, te dejo esta espada. Será tu guía y fortaleza. Está hecha para ti y tú estás hecho para ella. Contará el viento como el canto de las valquirias y las nornas te obedecerán, dando larga vida a tus representantes, preservando lo mejor de tus costumbres y dando la muerte más cruenta a quienes quieran destrozarte. Desde ahora, esta espada se llamará "Excalibur", pequeño rey.

En medio de mi rezo, hago una pequeña herida en mi muñeca izquierda y empapo al niño con la sangre saliente.

\- Serás grande y fuerte, porque mi sangre va a correr ahora por tus venas, así como ha corrido sangre sobre el hierro de esta espada y como tus futuros héroes y enemigos harán fértil tus tierra. Aunque no recuerdes esto, mi memoria quedará en este regalo.

Dejo la espada, atravesando la piedra del altar, dando una débil sombra, sobre el niño.

Lo observo por última vez. Sé que logrará pasar la noche y vivirá por más tiempo del que yo puedo pensar.

\- Cuando llegue el fin de tus días... Muy lejano... La felicidad te colmará y la que fue mi espada será tu bastón. Que seas próspero, pequeño. Hazlo grande, Excalibur.

Después de eso, me reencontré con Brynhildr, pero ella estaba mal. Se acercaba su hora.

\- Mi señor... No esté triste... Piense que debo ser yo quien lo recoja de este mundo... Debo partir primero.

Nos tomamos de las manos. La siento temblar.

\- Es duro ver marchitar a mi preciosa flor...

\- Pero los frutos que dejo serán la prueba de que mi existencia no fue en vano.

\- Nunca pregunté... ¿Ahí más valquirias como tú?

\- Sí, mi señor... Todas venimos a este mundo, de un modo u otro, para servir (a las naciones).

\- Hasta ahora, me has señalado a algunas, pero no siento "eso" que me lo dice, así como contigo.

\- Sólo sus señores pueden sentir aquello. Pero, mi señor, no se angustie más... Sea feliz... Ya vi donde quedó su espada...

Cuando dijo eso, exhaló por última vez.

Le dí un funeral digno de un guerrero de Odín. Y retomé mi viaje, ahora tan solo como cuando tomé consciencia de este mundo.

Cuando la preparé para el rito funerario, noté que en su espalda tenía un gigantesco dibujo de un nomeolvides. Así que considerarla una flor no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

Durante mi nuevo viaje, reconocí a las valquirias de mis hijos y uno que otro guardián de algunas nuevas naciones femeninas. No todos se habían reunido.

También supe que Röm se había ido junto a uno de sus nietos para pasar sus últimos días en paz. Quizá fue lo mejor para él...

Mi día final llegó una tarde cualquiera. Había regresado a la isla a la cual mal llamaron Britania.

Estaba en una pequeña villa. Bastante pacífica. Me recordó a mis tierras...

Fue entonces cuando los vi:

Un niño pequeño, con un moretón en el rostro. Rubio, de cejas grandes, junto a una niña, algo mayor, de cabello rubio, largo, con una corona de florecillas. Ella lo estaba auxiliando. Y logró escuchar:

\- Tus hermanos son crueles. Un día de estos los envenenaré. Ya verás.

\- Ellos son muy fuertes... Podrían resistir a tus venenos... Dicen que no sirvo para nada.

\- No les creas, mi príncipe. Tú eres Arthur y yo soy tu fiel espada. Nadie pasará por encima tuyo si no me matan primero.

\- ¡No digas eso! ¡Eres mi hada Gwendolyn!

\- No me discutas que te estoy curando. Soy tu espada y sólo tú puedes decir mi nombre.

Ese día pude irme en paz. Mi espada era ahora la valquiria de aquel niño. Una nueva flor alegra ahora mi jardín, esperando dar prosperidad y fortuna a aquella nación.


End file.
